


封箱夜

by aiyaqiezhu



Category: Chinese comedian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaqiezhu/pseuds/aiyaqiezhu
Summary: 温吞的 风情万种的
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Kudos: 20





	封箱夜

门沉沉地开启又关闭，栾云平带着北京的冬夜回到他的身边，还有不意外的酒气和意外的黏腻。高峰回家之后第一件事就是摘了隐形换框架眼镜，收拾一通就窝在床头翻看旧照片，这会儿栾云平贴过来迷迷糊糊的蹭掉了他的手机，又伸手去摘他的眼镜。

"嘛呢。"高峰有几个小时没说话，嗓子哑哑的，很低，像一把细沙撒在音响上，微微颤动。栾云平不由自主的眨了几次眼才压下去耳膜的痒，随即又把自己更近的贴上去，嘴唇压着嘴唇的厮磨，非要滴酒不沾的高峰跟他一起喝醉。

"我高兴，我……就是挺高兴的。"栾云平挂住他脖子，手挺凉的，激得高峰起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，又被呼在脖颈的热气驱散，接着又印上醉鬼的嘴唇。

高峰没跟他客气，捏着他通红的耳廓吻他的额头。很快醉鬼就知道自己嘴唇的归宿理应是哪里了，他抬起头来急切又囫囵的接吻，用舌头描绘过每一颗牙齿的排列组合，感受着高峰的鼻尖点在他鼻翼，像两块火石擦出花来。

这一阵小封大封连轴转，栾云平忙安排，高峰忙着给孩子们指点，好久没这样缠绵过了。进去的时候栾云平深呼吸了几次还是被顶出闷哼来，他伸出光裸的胳膊把顶灯调成暗黄色，甚至分心确认了一下窗帘好好地隔绝开了寒冬与春色，才放心的把自己陷进柔软的双人床与深不见底的情欲中。高峰对待醉鬼很温柔，每一下都到最里面，又缓慢的抽离，像是磨豆腐的人在细细地研磨，直到他变得湿润又洁白，无处安放的爱意与依赖四处流淌。

栾云平跪开了点，把头埋进枕头里细密地喘，又感觉高峰本来握在他腰上的手在往上侵略，直到他胸口才停下来。他那点酒精要被胸口作乱的手完全蒸发没了，脑子里混沌一片，上下刺激相合让他本来就不太灵活的语言系统彻底混乱起来，他侧过头用脸贴在枕头上，眼角飞红地盯着高峰看，看到高峰鬓角滴下来的一滴汗又语无伦次起来:"嗯……我上次看见你流汗……嗯……是你打板的时候，我当时还想，看人家高老师多卖力气……这回我不眼红了，你干我……比打板卖力气……"

高峰多数时候是有理智的人，但少数时候的确难以自持，比如现在，事实是这个"少数时候"都发生在栾云平身上。高峰用了力把人翻过来，凶器在栾云平里面旋了一圈，逼出一声长长的鼻音和殷红的舌尖，高峰俯下身叼住那块红，声音含糊着:"今天可有人说不认识我。"

栾云平笑嘻嘻地抽回舌尖啄他嘴唇:"我可没说不认识，我说的是不太熟悉。你要不让我熟悉熟悉你?"

高峰抽出来跪在床上，拍拍栾云平的头，表情认真的像是要讲课:"徒侄啊这可不行，连你叔都不认识了，你要不先熟悉一下你二叔?"

栾云平眨眨眼睛爬起来挪过去，温顺地捧好又含进去，最深的时候额头能贴在高峰小腹，虔诚的献祭一般。高峰没藏着掖着，倾囊相授，栾云平舔干净嘴边的又抬起头眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，像湿漉漉的小兔爱不释手地捧着他的胡萝卜。

高峰拽他起来抹掉他眼角的生理眼泪，心里软的一塌糊涂，声音低了又低，大提琴一般:"这会儿熟悉了吗？"

"熟悉了，"栾云平有点累，把自己缩成一小团偎在高峰怀里——往常他清醒的时候从来不这样，他嫌腻歪——高峰有点受宠若惊地搂紧他有一搭无一搭的亲他头顶，感受他融化在自己手臂间。"太熟悉了，二叔还跟我深入交流了呢。"


End file.
